Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover
by CadyLee
Summary: Roxanne Winters can't handle the stresses of the big city anymore and trades the party life in for a cabin in Tashmore Lake. Will plans change when she meets Mort Rainey?
1. A New Beginning

Roxy took one final look around her now empty house, making sure she didn't over look any small detail. It had been two weeks ago today that she decided she needed a change of scenery. The stresses of this busy town was more than she needed right now. She needed somewhere calm and quiet. Somewhere she could actually get her work done without being constantly interrupted.

Packing the house took longer than she had initially expected. Partially because all her friends had some excuse as to why they couldn't help her. It wasn't easy for her 120 pound self to lift furniture and the boxes containing her heavier of things, but she managed to get all her belongings packed away into the back of the U-Haul truck she was paying way too much to use. Her Land Rover would only hold maybe three of the boxes she had.

Roxy sighed as she climbed into the drivers seat of the truck and started the ignition. The GPS was already programmed to her destination. _Tashmore Lake_.

She never thought the day would come that she would actually want to trade the party life for the quiet, desolate town that is Tashmore Lake. The only time she ever went there was to visit her Grandparents who had a little cabin down by the lake. Growing up she always spent her summers with her Grandparents. Her parents were never as close to her as her as they were.

Maxwell and Sarah Winters, her parents, paid little to no attention to her. They pawned her off to anyone that would deal with her so they could go to lavish parties and events to further boost their already high egos. They cared only about their own weath and happiness and never seemed like they wanted a daughter.

Two hours and a Red Bull later, Roxy reached her destination. As she pulled onto the dirt path she quickly recognized the cabin that she loved so much.

Roxy turned off the ignition and climbed out of the truck. Her legs felt like Jell-O as she attempted to walk to the porch. The screened-in porch door still squeaked as she opened it. It was small things like this that brought her comfort. This is her safe haven. This is home.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key. She was nervous and excited about going inside.

Nervous because she had never been in this cabin without her Grandparents and didn't know how she'd end up feeling about that.

Excited because this was her house now. It was the only place she'd ever felt safe and secure and now she could be here 24/7 if she pleased.

Roxy pushed the door open and felt a flood of emotions overcome her. Everything was how they left it. All their belongings still there, like they just went to the store and would be back. Oh, how she wished that were the case, but deep down she knew that is wasn't.

She walked over to the small table beside the couch and picked up the small picture frame. It was the picture that her Grandfather took of her and her Grandmother during one of their weekly picnics by the lake.

A tear slid down Roxy's face as she thought back to all the amazing times she had at this cabin.

"I miss you guys.."

* * *

A week had passed since Roxy moved into the cabin. She had spent most of her time unpacking and arranging her belongings to her liking. After a lot of consideration she had decided to keep her Grandparents living room furniture and sell her own. She needed something to stay the same with all this change in her life.

Roxy looked around her new home and smiled with satisfaction.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Just as she was about to take a much needed shower, her cell phone began to ring.

Roxy ran over to the kitchen table and read the name on the screen.

_Ugh.. Mom already._

"Hey Mom" Roxy said, trying to hide the fact that she hates talking to her.

"Don't you 'Hey Mom' me, Roxanne! Why didn't you tell me or your father that you were moving?" She yelled into the receiver with that annoying voice of hers.

Roxy rolled her eyes. She was in no mood for this conversation right now.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time to be by myself."

"I don't understand why anyone would want to be in that God awful cabin. It only has one bathroom and it smells like the woods. You could afford so much better, Roxanne."

She was the only one, besides her Grandparents, who could be in this cabin and appreciate it. Her parents hated anything that wasn't their mansion of a house or a four star hotel.

"Mom, I'm not going to argue with you right now. I'm busy and need to find something for dinner. I love you. Good-bye."

Roxanne hung up before her Mother could retaliate.

Looking at the time she realized that she really should find something to eat. She had ran out of things in the house yesterday.

The weather was perfect to walk in, so Roxy walked to the small grocery store and not drive.

"Good evening, Miss." The man behind the counter smiled.

Roxy smiled back as she walked past him and began scanning the aisles for anything she could cook with minimal effort.

She ended up with a few bags of Doritos, Mountain Dew, a loaf of bread, and a pound of lunch meat. She really hated cooking.

The man behind the counter, whose name tag indicated his name was Mark, began ringing up her items.

"I haven't seen you in here before, you new?"

Roxy nodded, "Yep. Just moved in a week ago."

"Ah, well I'm sure you'll love it here. Your total is $12.56." Mark said, still smiling like crazy.

She handed him the money and started on her journey back to her cabin.

"He was.. odd.." Roxy said to herself, thinking about Mark.

As she approached her cabin, she noticed a cute dog laying on her porch.

"Aw, look at you. You're too cute." Roxy said, setting down her groceries to pet the dog.

"Lets see if you have a collar."

He did. His name was Chico and he belonged to the nearest cabin to hers. It was five minutes away and she didn't mind walking him back home.

"Wait right here, Chico. I need to put these inside and then I'll take you home." Roxy said, picking up the groceries and unlocking the door.

She set them on the kitchen table and walked back outside, locking the door after her.

"Lets go."

Roxy and Chico walked side by side the whole way back to Chico's cabin. It was identical to hers except this one had more land and a small tool shed.

She walked up the porch stairs and knocked on the door. She could hear some mumbling from the other side before the front door flew open.

A man with messy shoulder length brown hair, thick black glasses, wearing a bathrobe answered the door.

"Whatever you're here for, the answer is no." He said, shutting the door.

_Well that was fucking rude._

"Hey! I'm here to bring you your dog back." She yelled through the door.

The man opened the door. He looked down and then back to her.

"He usually doesn't leave the yard. Chico go lay down."

The dog finally left her side and shuffled his way into the cabin.

_Awesome, the closest neighbor to me is an asshole._

"Is there something else you wanted? I'm busy and need to get back to work." He said with an annoyed look on his face.

_What the fuck is this guy's problem? I bring his dog back and he treats me like this?_

"No." And with that Roxanne turned around and started walking back home.

_That's the last time I do anything nice for that man._

* * *

Mort watched the woman leave his porch and walk back down the road.

_Why the fuck did I do that?_

_She was good-looking. Sexy. _

_No, no she wasn't Mort, you're just saying that because she's the first girl you've seen in months._

_She really was sexy though.. that face.. her body.._

_Snap out of it, Morty!_

_Why was I such an asshole? She brought my dog home._

_You're an asshole to everyone. It's nothing new._

_I wasn't always an asshole. I used to be nice and fun._

_Now look at you, You sit here in your bathrobe all day and talk to no one but your dog._

Mort wanted this train of thought to stop. He had changed drastically since the shit with Amy happened and he hated it. Hated himself.

He looked over at the sleeping dog on the couch.

"This is your fault you know."

Mort walked up the stairs and attempted to continue with the chapter he had written.

However; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her.


	2. A Favor and an Apology

After a few days of back and forth phone calls and a few emails, Roxanne was finally able to work from her cabin. She was surprised when her boss, Eva, approved of the idea. It was too much of a hassle to travel into the city everyday, especially when she could edit articles from her cabin.

She writes and edits articles for a well known magazine. She didn't like to brag and usually lied when people ask what she does for a living. She doesn't want anyone to think she's full of herself. She has no intentions of being like her money hungry parents.

Roxanne was looking over her newly typed article when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxanne, It's Eva."

"Oh, hey there. I just got my article typed and I was about to email it to you."

"Good! That's awesome, but that's not why I'm calling."

Roxanne frowned. "Oh.. well what's up?"

Eva cleared her throat. "Well there is an article we want to do about a new book that's being released soon and I need you to get authorization from the author."

_Great, I have to go to the city._

Roxy sighed. "Alright, I'll be there in an hour."

"Oh no, no. You don't have to. Actually the author is living up there in the middle of nowhere with you. His name is Mort Rainey."

Roxanne froze. The asshole with the dog. She knew she had seen him before but couldn't remember where for the life of her.

_Awesome, he already fucking hates me. This will be fun._

"Okay, I'll have it by the end of the day. I'll bring it in tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Rox, you're a life saver."

Roxanne put on her boots and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

She wasn't looking forward to another encounter with Mort, but her job depended on it.

Mort Rainey stared at the blank computer screen like he had for the past three hours. Nothing he typed out sounded as good as it did in his head. He was growing extremely frustrated due to the fact that this chapter had to be finished by the end of the day and he had absolutely nothing.

It had been a few days since his encounter with the woman who brought Chico back. He had contemplated walking down to her house and apologizing but never got around to it. Ever since he moved up here he hadn't had much contact with people and found it really awkward to talk to another person.

Come on Mort, you can do this. She's just a woman.. you used to love talking to women.

Yeah, that was before I married one and she fucking ruined my life.

You don't have to marry her! But you do owe her an apology for being a total ass the other day.

Ugh.. fine. Fucking FINE.

Mort ran into his room and changed out of his bathrobe for the first time in a week. He looked himself over in the mirror and frowned.

I look like shit.

Oh well, I don't need to impress her. Just apologize. That's it.

Or is it?

Mort was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock at his front door.

"Who the hell could that be? No one vists me. Ever."

He walked down the stairs and peered out the window.

The woman was standing on his front porch.

This is a hell of a coininsidence.

Her long black hair was curled and left down, cascading over her shoulders.

She wore an oversized grey sweater with leggings and black boots.

She looked beautiful.

Mort walked over and opened the door.

"Look, I know you hate me for reasons I don't know, but I have a favor to ask you and then I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again." She said, looking him in the eyes.

"What kind of favor?"

Mort realized that sounded weird after he said it.

"Not like that.. I mean.. What do you need?"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I need to write up a statement saying that you authorize the magazine I work for to write an promotion article for your new book and you need to sign it."

"What magazine do you work for?" Mort asked, curious.

Roxy sighed. She really didn't like telling people.

"Rolling Stone."

Mort looked at her surprised, "THE Rolling Stone?"

"That's the one. Are you going to sign the damn paper or what?"

_God. She's obviously still pissed off at me._

Mort walked inside and came back with a pen and piece of paper.

Roxanne took them and wrote up a short paragraph.

_I, Mort Rainey, authorize that Roxanne Winters may use my personal name and the name of my publication in any way, shape, or form, in her magazine article for the upcoming issue of the Rolling Stone._

She finished up and handed it back to Mort.

"So your name is Roxanne."

"Yep."

Mort sighed. "Look, I was actually about to come over and apoligize for the other day. I've been dealing with a lot lately and I was stressed and I took it out on you. For that, I'm sorry. I don't really talk to people anymore, especially beautiful girls like yourself.."

Mort looked down at the ground. He felt awkward. He just called her beautiful.

_You should have just said sorry and then shut the hell up!_

Roxanne could sense he felt awkward about what he said and laughed.

_Great, she's laughing at me. Nice going, Mort._

"It's okay. I understand what stress can do to you. And that apology was cute."

Mort looked up and saw her staring at him smiling.

Holy shit, she used the word cute.

Mort smiled and handed the paper back to her.

"So you're not mad at me? Earlier you seemed like you wanted to kill me and bury me in that garden over there."

Roxy laughed, "I did, believe me. I even decided what I was going to plant over your dead body."

_She has a nice laugh. And that smile.._

'Well Mr. Rainey, I need to be getting home so I can call my boss and tell her I got your autograph."

_Believe me, I'd like to give you a whole lot more.._

"Here's my card. If you have any questions about the article or just want to talk, just call me."

Mort smiled, "Will do."

Roxanne waved good-bye and smiled as she walked down the path back home.

Mort stood in the doorway, watching her walk down the road.

He walked back inside and shut the door.

He placed her buisness card on the kitchen table before walking over to the couch.

"Well Chico," he said, looking over at the sleeping dog on the floor, "Maybe you bringing her here wasn't such a bad thing after all."

Mort fell asleep on the couch with thoughts of Roxanne running through his head.


	3. Rain

_Fuck this rain._

_Seriously, it rained all day and now it's going to rain all damn night too?_

Roxanne was growing more and more frustrated as she was driving home from the office.

Her day was shitty from the moment she woke up.

First the electricity in her cabin went out, forcing her to get ready for work by candle light.

Then she spent an hour trying to find her car keys.

Once she found them she had to rush to work and barely made it in time for the meeting that was the reason for her coming into town in the first place.

And on top of that it has poured down rain all day, making her mood just that more dreary.

She had a headache, was in a horrible mood, and just wanted to go home and forget today even happened.

Roxanne relaxed a little as she neared Tashmore Lake.

_Finally. I'm almost home._

_I'm so ready to get these damn heels off and take a bath._

_And drink a whole damn bottle of wine._

Just as Roxanne was about to pass Mort's cabin, her car came to a sudden stop.

_What the fuck?_

She pressed her foot down on the gas harder and could hear her tires spin.

_Great, I'm fucking stuck._

_This is just great._

_I get to spend the rest of my night pushing my car out of mud in heels. Awesome._

Roxy sighed, shut off her car, and weighed her options.

_I could walk come in the pouring rain while wearing high heels and probably get extremely sick.._

Roxanne looked out her window and up at a cabin.

Mort's cabin.

_..Or, I could hangout with an extremely good-looking writer who is most likely still awake anyway._

The more she thought about it, the more the second option became tempting.

Roxy took a deep breath as she opened her car door and ran for Mort Rainey's front porch.

* * *

Mort had spent all day thinking of the perfect way to end his novel.

However; nothing he typed out sounded good enough. This ending had to be different from anything else he'd ever written, and at the moment absolutely nothing was coming to mind.

"Any ideas, Chico?" Mort asked, looking down at the sleeping dog.

"I didn't think so."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Mort raised an eyebrow, "You expecting a guest? You could have warned me. I would have dressed up."

Chico just layed there, paying no attention to what was said.

"Oh, how I wish you could talk."

Mort walked down the stairs and peeked out his window.

There stood a completely drenched Roxy.

_She still looks as sexy as ever.._

Mort walked over and opened the door.

"Hey. I'm sorry to bother you this late, but my car is completely stuck in front of your house and I really don't feel like walking home, I'm having a bad day and I'm soaking wet.. can I please come inside?

She looked so pitiful, but cute at the same time.

"Sure, but only because you said please."

Roxy laughed, "Thanks, I needed that."

Mort shut the door and looked her over.

Her wet clothes clung to every curve of her body.

She had a sexy body and Mort was beginning to notice it.

"So besides your car conveniently getting stuck in front of my house, why has today been a bad day?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rainey, but I didn't purposely get my car stuck in front of your house. Today has just not gone the way it should have at all. I had no electricity, lost my keys, found them, and then was nearly late for a very important meeting. And now I'm standing here in your house and just realized you can see through my shirt."

_You can?_

_Don't look, Mort. She'll see you look._

_Don't look, don't look.._

Mort couldn't help but glance down and back up.

_Not bad._

"Uhm, I could probably find something for you to wear."

"That'd be nice, thank you."

Mort ran upstairs and rummaged through his dresser.

He found an old black t-shirt and a pair of old pajama bottoms.

"This is the best I can do. Will it be alright?" Mort asked, walking back down stairs.

"Yeah, that'll be good. Uhm, where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, down the hall and to the right."

"Thank you."

Mort watched her walk down the hall and disappear into the bathroom.

_God, there is a beautiful woman in my house._

_And she's changing into my clothes.._

_Don't be creepy Mort. Don't scare her away_.

Roxanne walked back into the living room.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I'll leave as soon as the rain lets up."

Mort looked out the window.

It was raining harder than it was before.

"I'm pretty sure it's not going to let up any time soon. If you want, you can spend the night here. The couch is actually pretty comfortable. You'll probably have to share with Chico though." Mort said, pointing to the dog who was fast asleep on the couch.

_Did I really just ask her to stay the night?_

_Now you're definitely going to scare her away. _

Roxanne looked around and sighed, "If you don't mind, I might just do that.. I'm sorry for all of this. I know you were probably busy writing and I'm bothering you.."

"It's alright. Really. I've been stuck on the ending to my book and I haven't been doing anything but eating Doritos and talking to Chico. You're not interrupting anything."

Roxanne smiled.

_That smile.. _

"I'll be right back."

Mort walked down the hallway and reappeared with a pillow and blanket.

"Chico down."

The dog opened his eyes and looked up sleepily at his owner.

"Come on boy." Roxanne cooed.

Chico jumped down and sat at her feet.

"You're in my house for less than an hour and my dog already likes you more than me."

Roxanne took the pillow and blanket from Mort and set them on the couch.

"What can I say? He likes me."

_He's not the only one.._

"Mort, thank you for this. I know we had our differences in the beginning but I'm sorry for all of that. You're basically my only neighbor out here and I hope we can be friends."

_I was the asshole and she's apologizing?_

"I'm sorry too. I'm just not used to talking to people much anymore. But yes, we can definitely be friends."

_And hopefully much more.._

Roxanne leaned in and kissed Mort on the cheek.

"Good. Goodnight, Mort."

Mort could feel his cheeks turn warm and his stomach jump.

_She just kissed me._

_It was on the cheek, but still. It counts!_

"Goodnight, Roxanne."

Mort walked upstairs and watched Roxy lay down on the couch with Chico's fat ass on top of her.

_If only that were me.._

_Damn, Chico._

Mort Rainey layed in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the girl sleeping downstairs.


	4. Awkward

Roxanne opened her eyes just as the light of the bright morning sun began to spill through the windows.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wake you did I?"

She looked over the back of the couch and saw a sleepy looking Mort.

_He must love that bath robe.._

"Oh, no. I woke up on my own."

"Good. I couldn't sleep and have been up since 5 a.m. trying to write the ending to this damn book."

"Blah, blah, blah, and everyone died. The end. Perfect ending right there."

Mort laughed. "Nah, that'll never work. That was the ending to my last book."

"I must have missed that one. I'll be sure to look for it."

Roxanne couldn't help but smile. She really enjoyed having playful conversation with someone. The only other person she talked to reguarlarly was her boss, and that's never a fun thing.

"You want something to drink? I don't know what's in there, but I'm sure there is something safe." Mort asked, pointing to the kitchen.

Roxanne laughed. "Uhm, bottled water if you happen to have some."

Mort nodded and walked into the other room.

_Roxanne Scarlett Winters, what the hell are you doing in his house?_

_He's a nice person.. and he's cute.. _

_You know what happens when you get too close to someone too soon.._

_I'm NOT getting too close.. my car got stuck.. I had no choice.._

_Don't act like you didn't secretly deep down inside love the fact you were "stuck here"_

"You alright?"

Roxy took the bottle of water from Mort's hands.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just kind of spacing out."

_Lies. You know you're going to be FAR from fine._

Roxanne looked Mort over.

She had to admit, although he looked like hell, he still had a certain cuteness to him.

Mort took a seat next to Roxy on the couch.

_Awkward Silence._

"...So what exactly brings you up to the middle of nowhere, anyways?" Mort asked, obviously trying to break the quiet.

Roxy sighed, "My life pretty much fell apart, to be quite honest."

Mort noticed the change in her mood and moved closer. He had a concerned look on his face.

"What makes you say that?"

_This will be the hundredth time I've explained this..._

"For a while there, my life was completely on track. I had the job of my dreams, was engaged to what I thought was the man of my dreams, and was living comfortably in an amazing house in the suburbs. I thought everything was planned out and actually going to go the way I wanted.."

"What happened?" Mort whispered.

Roxy could feel the emotions begin to build back up inside her.

_Shit._

"I came home early one day to find my 'dream' man in MY bed with MY so-called best friend. After I kicked his ass out, I really didn't want to be living in the house we bought... I bought... to spend the rest of our lives in... And although I still have my job, I sometimes catch myself wondering if I really enjoy it as much as I used to. These days, the money and partying doesn't mean as much to me anymore.. The cabin I'm living in was my Grandparents'. They were like my parents growing up. My real parents are money hungry and didn't even really want kids. I basically grew up in that cabin. After they passed.. I inherited it.. I just want to be happy.."

As much as she tried to avoid it, Roxy could feel the tears begin to slide down her cheeks.

_Fuck. Now I look pathetic._

Mort leaned in and pulled her into a hug.

_As much as I like this.. I can't.._

Roxy pulled away from Mort and wiped the remaining tears from her face, "I'm sorry.."

Mort looked at her with confusion, "Why are you sorry? I asked and you explained.. That's a lot to go through and it's completely understandable to be upset."

_Now he feels sorry for me. _

_That's the last thing I want._

_I came here to get away from this bullshit and I just brought it all back to the surface._

_Why did I open up so easily?_

_Get it together, Roxanne._

Roxanne stood up and composed herself.

"I should probably be getting home and getting to work.. Thank you for letting me, uhm, sleep on your couch."

_I'm so fucking awkward._

Mort stood up as well, "I know it's no Holiday Inn, but you're welcome over whenever."

Roxanne cracked a small smile and nodded.

_Fuck, I'm still wearing his clothes.. Where are mine?_

Roxanne spotted her clothes piled up on a chair in the kitchen. She picked them up and frowned.

"Uhm.. I'll give these back next time I see you, if that's alright. My clothes are still completely soaked."

Mort smiled, "That's fine. That just means I'll get to see you again."

_Why would you want to see me again? I just broke down like a psycho on your couch._

Roxanne slid her purse onto her shoulder and picked up the soaking wet pile of clothes.

"Well.. I'll bring these by one day this week."

"Thursday night is poker night for Chico and I, but other than that, I'm free."

Roxanne smiled, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

_What do I do now?_

_A handshake? Pat on the back? Run out of here without a word?_

Roxanne walked over to Mort and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Thank you, again. I'll see you soon."

She pulled back and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before turning and walking out the front door.

_That was against my better judgement.._

_I probably just completely scared off my only chance at a friend._

A million thoughts ran through Roxy's head as she drove her mud covered car back home.

Meanwhile, Mort stood in the doorway of his cabin, watching her drive down the road.

"You saw that Chico. SHE kissed ME. I'm the favorite now."

Chico looked at his owner lazily from the couch.

For the first time in a long while, Mort Rainey walked upstairs with a smile on his face.

He needed inspiration to finish this novel, and he believed he had finally found it.


	5. Second Meeting

It had been three days since Roxy had last seen Mort.

Three long, boring days.

As she drove back forth from town she often caught herself slowing down in front of his cabin. However; she couldn't bring herself to get out and visit.. although she wanted to more than anything. To be honest, she was embarassed due to the fact she kissed him out of nowhere. Yes, it was on the cheek, but the thought still made her feel like she scared him off.

"Clearly I'm not going to be getting any work done anytime soon.."

Roxanne had been sitting at her desk for the past hour attempting to get her non-responsive laptop to function just long enough to edit and email a few things. It was a hopeless cause.

"OH MY GOD. FORGET IT."

Roxy slammed the computer shut and crossed her arms.

_I'm so damn behind. I know I'm going to be getting a call about this.._

_Or they'll send someone up here to check up on me.._

_Whatever, I'm going into town._

Ever since Roxy moved into the cabin she found herself outside more than she ever had before. She loved the fresh air and the pretty scenery of the trees and lake.

Roxanne stepped onto her front porch and took a deep breath.

_Maybe I should walk.. fresh air will help.._

Roxy started off down the road into town.

I should probably actually buy food that can be made into meals.. Doritos and Mountain Dew isn't exactly healthy..

Before she knew it, Roxanne reached the small town she had finally become acustomed to.

It was definitely a change from the big city, but that's why she loved it. Everyone was so close and friendly, even to her.

As always the lunch counter in the tiny grocery store was full of people eating lunch.

They all looked up at her as she walked through the door.

"Mornin' miss. How are you doing this fine day?"

Roxanne looked over to see Tom Greenleaf. He always stopped to talk when he saw her. She actually liked talking to him.

"Hey there. I'm doing pretty good, just getting some groceries. How are you?"

Tom smiled, "I'm doing as good as an old man like me can."

Roxy walked down the isles grabbing various things. Although she did buy meals, she couldn't help but get Doritos and Mountain Dew. Her comfort food.

Roxanne set the items on the counter and watched as the cashier rang everything up.

"That'll be $20.15."

She handed the cashier her money and picked up her bags.

"Have a nice day, miss."

Roxanne smiled, "You too, dear."

_Good thing I've mastered walking home with all this shit._

Roxy got half way down the road before she saw a familiar face.

"Hey, you look familiar."

Mort Rainey was walking right towards her with a big smile on his face.

"You too. Aren't you like famous or something?"

"That's what some people like to say. If you ask me, I'm just a loner who sits in a cabin all day and writes creepy ass stories."

Roxanne smiled. He's too cute.

"I didn't know you smoked." She said, pointing down at his hand.

_Why should you know that? You just met him not to long ago, dumbass._

"Oh, yeah. Only ocassionally. I've had this same pack for months..."

"I used to smoke when I was stressed.. which was all the time. "

Mort laughed, "I've been there. When I was writing my last book I was smoking like a chimney."

Roxanne couldn't stop smiling. Why does he have this effect on me?

"So where were you headed before you ran into me?"

"No where, really. I was just going for a walk. Chico wouldn't come with me so I was forced to go alone."

"Aww, I miss the little guy. He's adorable."

"Haha, and a pain in the ass. But I'm sure he misses you too. You should come by sometime and see him."

_Oh, shit. _

_Did he.. just invite me over?_

_Hurry up and say something, you look like an awkward dumbass!_

"Of course, I'd love to!"

_Shit, that came out a little faster than it should have._

Mort noticed her nervousness and smiled, "Good. How about tonight around eight? I'll make us dinner."

_A guy make me dinner? _

_I think I just fell in love._

"Sounds good, I'll be there."

Mort smiled, "Great. Well looks like I'm the one who needs to buy groceries now. I'll see you tonight."

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Roxanne could feel her cheeks grow warm.

_He kissed me.._

_I'm going to die right here in the middle of town._

"Yeah, see you tonight."

Roxy continued on her walk home, which proved to be easier said than done due to her legs shaking non-stop.

_Did he just ask me on a date?_

_No.. it couldn't be considered a date.._

_It's just dinner.._

_BUT HE KISSED ME._

Roxanne had a million thoughts running through her head when she got home.

_He asked me over._

_I'm going to make the most of this._

_HE KISSED ME._

Roxanne couldn't help but smile the whole rest of the day as she impatiently waited for eight o'clock.

Mort had been rushing around his cabin all evening. He wanted everything to be as perfect as it could be for tonight.

"What do you think, Chico? Do these pants make me look like a fatass?"

Chico sat at his feet and barked.

"Thanks, boy. You always know just what to say."

When Mort went to the store after his encounter with Roxy, he decided on making chicken parmesan for dinner.

For reasons he couldn't put his finger on, he felt so different around her. It wasn't like being around Amy. Oh, how he hated talking about her. That vile woman ruined his life.

Mort took a last look around the cabin and smiled in satisfaction.

_I actually cleaned this shit hole.. Mrs. Garvey would be proud._

Although he was expecting it, Mort jumped when there was a knock at the door.

He peered out the window to see Roxy standing on the porch, looking as beautiful as ever.

Mort took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing, Chico."


	6. Amy

_Why did I wear this?_

_Am I too over dressed?_

_Am I too early?_

_Why the fuck am I talking to myself?_

Roxanne jumped as the front door opened, revealing a very cleaned up Mort.

She couldn't help but also smell the arouma of something amazing cooking inside the cabin.

Aw, he actually tried.. And he looks cute all dressed up.

Mort smiled, "Hello there."

_That smile.._

"Hey you. You look.. cute."

_Shit. Make it more awkward, Roxy._

"Me? Nah. You, my lady, are the cute one."

Roxanne could feel the warmth come to her cheeks. She couldn't help but smile.

Mort gently took Roxy's hand and led her into the cabin.

_He cleaned.. I'm shocked._

Every guy I know just shoves shit under couches and rugs.

"It smells amazing in here."

Mort smiled, "Why, thank you. I attempted to remember a family recipe and hopefully it tastes as good as it smells."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious."

Roxanne walked into the living room and found Chico laying on the couch.

"CHICO! I MISSED YOU!"

Within seconds the shaggy dog was at her feet, begging for attention.

"He's such a kiss ass. He'd never do that for me."

Roxanne laughed, "I can't help that he loves me more."

Mort put his hand over his mouth and gasped in fake shock, "Why, Miss Roxy, how dare you come in my house and say such things."

Roxanne kissed Chico on the nose and walked over to Mort.

She placed a small kiss on his nose as well.

She smiled, "Shut up and offer me a drink."

Mort moved his hand, revealing a smirk.

"Would you like something to drink, Miss?"

"Yes, Mr. Rainey, I would love some wine if you have any."

Mort turned and walked into the kitchen.

"You're just in luck. I bought a bottle while I was out earlier."

Mort Rainey, drinking wine? He looks more like a Jack Daniels kind of person.

Roxy smirked, "Why? So you can roofie it and get me in all kinds of trouble?"

Mort peered around the corner, "Damn. You knew about that? I thought you said you hadn't read my last book?"

_Maybe some trouble wouldn't be so bad... especially with him.._

"I skipped all the boring parts and just read the end."

Mort stormed into the living room.

He's too fun to mess with.

"GREAT. You're one of THOSE people? You know the pages between the first and last ones are pretty important.. and I spend all my time in this cabin with that dog over there, who doesn't appreciate my cooking or singing or whatever else I do, and sit upstairs in my bath robe and type my amazing, genious, literary works so people like you can..."

Mort was cut short from his rant as Roxy kissed him on the lips.

Roxanne pulled back and smirked, "I was kidding. I still haven't read one page of that book. And you never got me that wine."

"I knew.. that.. I'll uhm.. lets eat."

Mort quickly walked into the kitchen and Roxy followed behind, laughing to herself.

"It was kind of hard to decide what to make, considering I have no idea what you like, so I went with chicken. If you have a problem with it, I'm sure Chico will gladly share his food with you. You know, since you guys are like BFF's and whatnot."

"Chicken sounds perfect. And I'm sure Chico and I could work you in our friendship somehow."

Mort handed her a glass of red wine as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh, really? That would mean so much to me." Mort said, putting his hand over his heart.

"Such a drama queen."

"HEY! One more rude comment and I'll spit in your food."

"Alright, I'm sorry Chef Boyardee. I'll behave."

Mort shot Roxy an evil look before setting her plate down in front of her.

He took a sear across from her and they began to eat.

_Awkward silence._

_What should I say?_

_This food is damn good.._

_Slow down fatty, you're eating way too fast._

"...So, how's work going?"

_He wants to know about my work?_

_What work? I haven't gotten shit done._

"Uhm, well my computer wasn't working this morning, which is why I went on that walk, so I literally haven't gotten anything done.."

"Oh, well if you need to use my computer sometime you're more than welcome to."

Roxanne laughed, "Thanks for the offer, but when I came home my computer magically decided to come from the dead.. but I got on the internet and got distracted looking at pictures of cats and whatnot and that's why nothing got done."

Mort couldn't help but laugh, "Don't let Chico know you were looking at other animals. He'll get upset."

Roxanne smiled, "It's our little secret."

As they finished dinner, Roxy got up and took the plates into the kitchen.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, well since you cooked me dinner, the least I could do is the dishes."

Mort walked over and took the plates from her hands.

"I don't think so. It's not every day that I have another person here to talk to. You're not cleaning anything.. My housekeeper will be here tomorrow. She can do it."

Roxanne had butterflies in her stomach as he gently led her into the living room.

She took a seat on the couch and he came back with the bottle of wine.

_This wine will be trouble._

Mort poured her another glass before taking a seat next to her on the couch.

Roxanne nervously sipped at her wine, not knowing exactly what to say and it seemed as Mort was having the same problem himself.

_What the hell do I say to him?_

_Usually when I go on a date the guy shows how much of an asshole he really is._

_I've got to say something.._

"You know, I really like.."

Roxanne was cut off mid sentence by a knock on the door.

Mort looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Who the hell is stupid enough to be here at this hour?"

Roxanne shot him a dirty look.

"I'm kidding. But seriously.."

Roxanne stayed seated on the couch as Mort got up to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Roxanne knew it was absolutely none of her buisness but curiosity got the best of her. Quietly she got off the couch and made her way over to where Mort held the door open.

Roxanne's stomach sank.

In the door way stood a thin, blonde woman who was staring at her with the shittiest look on her face.

"Who the hell is this Mort? Some whore you lured in here in an attempt to piss me off? Well it worked. Get her out of our cabin."

Roxanne looked at Mort, searching for answers. However; she didn't know how to read the expression on his face.

"She's not a whore, Amy. Unlike you."

_Who the hell is this woman, this Amy.. He never mentioned her before.._

Amy turned to Roxy, "What? You have nothing to say? I catch you in OUR cabin with MY HUSBAND and you have nothing to say about it? Why don't you do us all a favor and leave little girl. Your time playing house is over."

"We're going through a divorce Amy. You should know, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FILED THE PAPERS."

"I take it back. I was upset and acted rashly. I love and want you. I want to move back in to OUR cabin and live OUR life together as we planned."

Roxanne didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry, scream, and beat the shit out of Mort all at the same time.

She glared over at Mort who said absolutely nothing. He just stood there, completely silent.

Roxy pushed past Amy and started walking down the road, tears in her eyes.

_How could I be so stupid?_

_Of course he's married.._

_How could someone like him not be?_

"Roxy! Wait!"

Roxanne could hear Mort running behind her, but at this point she could care less.

"Roxanne, damnit! Let me explain."

Roxanne stopped and turned around.

"Let you explain what exactly, Mort? How you failed to tell me that you have a fucking wife? I'm sure that just slipped your mind before you asked me on this date, right? Or was I never supposed to find out? I'm just some one night stand and then I'd never see you again. I know you're some famous author or whatever the hell you call yourself, but I thought you were different. I told you about my fucked up past, I actually opened up to you and you didn't find it necessary to mention you have a fucking wife? Thank you for this, it makes me feel so much better about myself. Don't call me or step foot on my property. I'm done with you."

Roxanne was surprised she got that much out through the sobs and constant tears rolling down her face.

She didn't give Mort a chance to speak before walking back home. She didn't want to hear another word come out of that man's mouth.

_I should have known better than to trust someone so fast._

_I'm a fucking idiot._

_You're not meant for love, Roxanne._

Roxy walked into her cabin and threw herself down on her bed.

After hours of over thinking and constant crying, Roxy fell asleep with tear stained cheeks and a heavy heart.


	7. Instant Messaging

Mort stood in the middle of the road, watching the woman he was madly falling in love with walk away in tears.

_WHY ME?_

_No.. this time it wasn't something I did.. Amy.._

Mort could feel the anger building up inside him. It was one thing for Amy to ruin their marriage. To cheat on him with that smug boyfriend of hers. But now she expects to just walk back into his life and for him to just forget Roxy?

No. Not happening.

As he walked into his cabin he noticed Amy sitting in the kitchen, drinking his wine. The wine he had bought for Roxy.

"Good. You got rid of her. I'm so happy to be home.."

Amy walked over to Mort and caressed his face.

Mort slapped her hand away. He was beyond livid.

"No. I didn't get rid of her. You coming here did. And that's far from what I want. This isn't your house, Amy, it's mine and I don't want you in it. Hell, I don't want you in the same town as it. You fucked up your chance with me the night I found you with that douchefuck you call a boyfriend. I've moved on and don't need this from you. So, get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops."

Amy didn't say a word. She just stared emotionless into Mort's eyes.

He used to see love when he looked at her. Now, he just sees a cold, heartless bitch that cares about no one but herself. He guessed she had always been that way, but he was foolish and in love and married the bitch.

_Biggest mistake of my life._

"Fine.. you think you can replace me? You can't. And you'll find that out sooner or later. But don't expect me to be there when you want me. When you kiss her, hug her, fuck her.. you'll think of me. This is OUR house. This was where we wanted to raise OUR kids. Remember that, Mort Rainey. This isn't over."

And with that, she walked out the door and drove away.

"Believe me, if I have any say in this, it's over."

Mort closed the front door and stood in the middle of his cabin.

_What the hell do I do now?_

_She won't want to talk to me.._

_Hell, I wouldn't want to talk to me either._

"Chico, I think she just ruined my life.. again."

* * *

No matter what Roxanne did, she couldn't get her mind to think about anything other than last night. She was never one to open up so quickly to someone else, but there was something about Mort that made her feel so comfortable and safe.. she trusted someone and got hurt, like always.

Roxy sat at her computer like she had been for the last five hours. She couldn't sleep or manage to eat, so she had attempted to catch up on all the work she had neglected. Surprisingly, she was getting it all done in decent time and that kind of made her feel a little better.

Her cell phone began to vibrate and skip across the glass tabletop. People had called her all day, mostly her mom, a few people from work, and an unknown number, but she was in no mood to talk to anyone. She just wanted to get this work done, take a shower, drink all the wine in the house and pass out.

Just as Roxanne was about to shut her laptop, an IM popped up on her screen.

**MRainey**: Hey you.

_How the hell did he get my IM name?_

**FoxyROXY**: Uhm, hi.. how did you get my IM name?

**MRainey**: I called your assistant. I tried calling and you didn't answer so she told me to try this.

_Ugh.. fucking Tracy._

**FoxyROXY**: Mkay.. well what do you want? Want to come over and stab me in the back a few times? Just give me enough time to enjoy this wine first.

_I'm in no mood for this._

**MRainey**: Listen, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, but it's still a sore subject. I'm just waiting for this divorce to be finalized so she's out of my life for good. I'm sorry, Rox.. I wouldn't have invited you over if I didn't like you though..

Roxanne wanted to forgive him. She really, really did. But last night kept replaying in her mind, making her angry and hurt all over again.

**FoxyROXY**: Really? I remember telling you my whole life story and crying in front of you and you still couldn't have told me that you weren't officially divorced yet? I'm sorry, but I just need time to think, Mort. This is a lot for me. I opened up to you and you hurt me. It may have been unintentional, but it still happened. I'll talk to you in a few days. I need to think.

Roxanne logged off and shut the computer before Mort had the chance to respond.

She really did need time to think everything over.

_Is this worth the risk?_

_Can I open up to him ever again?_

Roxanne grabbed a bottle of red wine off the kitchen table and walked into the bathroom.

She turned on the faucet and proceeded to fill the tub to the brim.

Roxanne stepped into the tub and sunk her aching body into the soothing, hot water.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Roxy?"


	8. Roses and Dinner 2

Mort looked himself over in the mirror for the hundredth time today. He didn't know why he cared so much about what she thought about him, but he did. And to be honest, it scared the shit out of him. He has known Roxy for less than a month and was already pretty damn certain he was falling in love with her.

"Chico, I'm going insane. I mean, I combed my hair for this woman. AND I'm not sitting upstairs in my bathrobe, eating Doritos. I'm going to take these flowers over there and probably make myself look like even more of a dumb ass. Any advice?"

Chico looked up at Mort for a split second and then went back to eating from his bowl.

"Oh, I'm so glad I have you to talk to. You're so wise."

Mort had no idea what Roxy's favorite flower was or if she even liked flowers at all, but to him it was the best way to try to explain how sorry he was. He had driven into town earlier and bought her a dozen red roses. It was the first time he had bought flowers for anyone other than that harlot, Amy.

Mort took a deep breath and picked up the vase of flowers from the kitchen table.

As he walked out the front door and down the road, he had a million thoughts running through his head.

* * *

"I'm not coming back home, Mom. That's the last thing I want."

Roxanne had been on the phone with her mom for over an hour, against her own will.

"Sweetie, you're making a big mistake. You're in the middle of no where. You could die and no one would know it."

_You'd like that wouldn't you?_

"I'm a big girl, Mom. I can handle myself. I'm doing perfectly fine out here."

"Whatever, Roxanne. I'm done arguing. Here, your father wants to talk to you."

_Ugh, fantastic._

"Roxanne? It's your father."

_No shit._

"Hey, dad.."

"I just wanted to inform you that I have talked to an associate of mine and he informed me that he has a son and it reminded me of you. He is your age, and very wealthy. He would give you all money could buy and you'd have security.."

_Really? Is he really trying to do this now?_

"Dad, I have no interest in dating anyone associated with you or mom. I'm nothing like either of you. I never have been. I moved out here to get away from all the dinner parties, country clubs, and charity balls. I want to live my life my way."

"I'll tell him you'll think about it. Hopefully you'll come to your senses eventually."

Roxanne was happy when she heard a knock at her door.

"Someone is at my door. I got to go. I love you, bye."

_Finally.._

Roxanne looked out her window and saw Mort standing there with a huge vase of roses.

_Just lay on the floor and act like a throw rug.. he'll never see you._

Mort knocked again and she sighed.

_Fine._

Roxanne opened the door and slightly smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey.. these are for you."

Roxanne took the vase from his hands, "Thank you. Come in."

She moved slightly, giving Mort room to enter the cabin.

Roxy shut the door and set the vase down on her coffee table.

She had to admit, they were very pretty.

"No one has ever bought me flowers before."

"Really? I'm surprised. I'd think a pretty girl like you would have gotten dozens of flowers in her lifetime."

_He's so kissing ass._

"Nope. This is a first."

Roxanne stared at the floor and Mort stared at the wall.

The room became awkwardly silent.

"Roxy, I'm sorry.. I know I should have told you about Amy, but I didn't want to scare you away. She completely ruined my life and I'm just now finally starting to rebuild it and I didn't want to bring her up.. can you please forgive me?"

To be honest, Roxanne wasn't even mad at Mort anymore. She was mad at herself more than anything, but was hoping that would go away soon.

Roxanne slightly smiled, "I forgive you. But if I find out anything like I did last night, I'm going to rip you open and wear your rib cage as a hat."

Mort laughed, "Only you could make that sound somewhat sexy."

Roxanne smirked and leaned over to smell the flowers on the table.

"You did good. Roses are my absolute favorite."

"Thank God. You should have seen me in that flower shop. I looked like I did when my mom sent me to the store to buy her tampons.. which I might add, I will never do again."

Roxanne laughed at the thought of that.

"So, I was thinking, if you're not busy we could go out for dinner. I want to make up for how last night ended."

"Wow, a second date already? I don't know, this is all going so fast.."

Roxanne saw the smile drop from Mort's face.

"I'm just kidding. Yes, I'd love to go to dinner."

"You know, you're not very nice."

"That's not the first time I've heard that."

Mort smirked as Roxanne pulled her coat on.

"Keep your thoughts PG, Mr. Rainey. We're going into public."

She kissed his nose before walking out the door.

"So where are we going?" Roxy asked as she climbed into his car.

Mort smiled, "You'll see. It's a surprise."

However; neither of them knew exactly how surprising tonight would be.


	9. Surprises

Mort opened his eyes and immediately regretted that decision.

_I'm dying. I'm never going to leave this bed again._

He flung his arm out and came in contact with something.. someone?

_What the fuck.._

Fumbling around on the night stand, Mort found his glasses and slipped them on to his face.

He peeled back the blankets and came face to face with a sleeping Roxy.

He didn't know whether to smile or worry.

_What the hell?_

_Did I... Did we..?_

Mort jumped out of bed and slipped his robe on to his naked body.

**She looks mighty purty, partner. She looks lika sleepin' angel.**

Mort's eyes widened in a mix of fear and shock.

"No.. you're not real. YOU'RE NOT REAL." Mort whispered.

His biggest nightmare literally stood in front of him, a wide grin on his face.

**Haha, keep tellin' yourself that. I'm as real as you want me to be.**

"You went away.. GO AWAY."

Mort ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

**You can't escape me, partner. I just got here and I'm only fixin' to get started.**

"Go away, go away, GO AWAY. YOU DON'T EXIST! I CREATED YOU. I CAN DESTROY YOU."

**Not quite, Mr. Rainey. But believe me, I can destroy you.**

And with that he was gone.

_NO. NO. NOT AGAIN. HE WAS GONE. DEAD. HE'S NOT EVEN REAL FOR FUCK SAKE. A FIGMENT OF MY FUCKED UP IMAGINATION._

"FUCK YOU, JOHN SHOOTER."

Mort clasped his hands over his mouth, remembering Roxy was asleep upstairs.

In his bed.

Naked.

What the fucking hell happened last night?

Mort sat on the couch and held his aching head in his hands.

Slowly but surely the events of last night came back to him.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Roxy asked as she climbed into his car.

Mort smiled, "You'll see. It's a surprise."

Roxy couldn't help but smile.

She had never felt this way about anyone before.. especially this fast.

She had no idea where things would go with Mort, or how he even really felt about her, but she couldn't help but hope that they would be 'more than friends' one day.. hopefully sooner than later.

"Here we are. I love this diner. I used to bring A... that succubus that shall not be named, here sometimes. However, I feel like I'm going to like it a lot better with you here."

Roxy cringed at the thought of Amy. If she weren't Mort's ex-wife, she would have beat the shit out of her. There was no doubt about that.

Roxanne pushed those thoughts out of her mind and smiled as Mort parked the car and walked around to open her door for her.

_Such a gentleman.. _

_Who in their right mind would cheat on him?_

Mort gently took her hand in his and led her into the small, busy diner.

A hundred different aromas hit Roxanne's nose at once, making her stomach growl.

"How many?"

"Just the two of us."

"Right this way."

They followed the waitress together to a corner booth and got situated.

Roxanne couldn't help but notice that Mort seemed uneasy.

"Are you okay? You look uncomfortable."

Mort looked up from his menu.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Just haven't really been out with someone since.. you know.."

"Oh. I understand. You're the first person I've been out on a date with since my douche fuck of an ex. But I'm happy to be here with you. Just forget about her for a night and have some fun. You deserve it. I'm sure Chico is taking advantage of this time alone."

Mort laughed, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Roxanne gave him a reassuring smile and looked over the menu.

The waitress came back and they placed their orders.

Roxanne couldn't help but steal glances at Mort when he wasn't paying attention.

He looked damn good and she was definitely noticing it.

"You smell good."

_Shit.. did I just say that out loud?_

_That was creepy as hell._

_Pure silence and you blurt that out?_

Mort looked her in the eyes and smiled, "Why, thank you. This is my favorite cologne. I used to wear it all the time. Amy hated it..."

Roxanne gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean to bring her up.. It just comes out.."

Roxanne sighed, "Believe me, I know how it is. It gets better though. As you make new memories, the bad ones fade."

Mort placed his hand on top of hers.

"Thank you for being understanding."

The food finally came and as they ate they talked about anything from family to their favorite breakfast cereal.

Roxanne learned that he is an only child, he hates romance novels and celery, and he won't eat any cereal other than Froot Loops.

The drive back to the lake was relatively quiet except for the few times they caught each other sneaking glances at the other and started laughing.

"Uhm.. I know it's late and all, but would you like to come in for a drink?"

Roxy smiled, "Of course. As long as it doesn't end like last time."

"I promise you, that'll never happen again."

She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the nose, "Lets go."

Mort, once again, opened the car door for her and took her hand in his.

_I can definitely get used to this.._

Mort gently let go of her hand to open the front door of the cabin.

Roxanne walked in and took off her coat.

She couldn't help but run over and attack Chico in hugs and kisses.

"You are too cute, boy."

"Thanks, you are pretty good-looking yourself, girl."

Roxanne laughed, "I wasn't talking to you, but I suppose it applies."

Mort pouted, "He always gets the girls. I'm just his under-acknowledged wingman."

She couldn't help but laugh at this.

He looked adorable.

"Go get me that drink, and I'll pay some attention to you."

Mort smirked, "What you want? I have some wine left. Or Jack Daniels. Your choice."

Roxanne took a minute to think. Hell, fuck it.

"Bring on the Jack."

"Really? You drink Jack? I never would have guessed."

Roxanne smirked, "What? A pretty little girl can't drink with the big boys? I drank Jack way before I ever layed my hands on a bottle of wine. Mostly because wine was acceptable in my house.. it was 'classy'. Jack Daniels at a dinner party isn't exactly an image my parent's would ever want pinned to them."

Mort kept the same smirk on his face as he walked out of the living room into the kitchen.

He re-appeared with a bottle of Jack and two shot glasses.

Roxanne sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

Mort took the hint and sat down next to her.

He filled both of the glasses to the brim with liquor before handing her one.

"To making new memories and letting the old ones fade."

She smiled before tapping her glass with his and downing all the contents.

The liquid felt warm and stung her throat as she swallowed it down.

Before Roxanne knew it, that one drink she came in for turned into multiple shots of Jack Daniels. Okay, more like half the bottle.

She could feel her senses numb.. and looking over at Mort, she could tell he was a little better off than her.

"I... I shouldprobablygohome." Roxanne slurred.

She attempted to stand up off the couch and ended up on her ass in the middle of the floor.

Mort laughed, "No. I don't think you're going anywhere."

He slightly slurred his words but wasn't as bad as she was.

Over the past few months he had learned to master the art of appearing sober although in reality you're completely trashed.

Roxanne layed on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

"The floor is spinning.. I'm moving. I don't like it."

Mort laughed as he walked over and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"Where am I going? Where are you taking me? My feet aren't touching the ground.. You smell good."

Mort laughed to himself as she continued to ramble on.

He carried her up the stairs and gently layed her on his bed.

"I'm not letting you go home like this. Judging by how trashed you are, you'd probably end up everywhere BUT your cabin. You can have the bed and I'll sleep down on the couch. Goodnight, Roxy."

Just as Mort was about to shut the door, Roxanne stopped him.

"Mort? Please, stay here with me. I don't want to be left alone.."

She sounded so sad.. lonely.

Mort sighed, "Roxy. I don't know if that's such a good idea. You're completely trashed. I don't want you to wake up sober and hate me."

Roxanne sat up looked in his direction, "I'm drunk, yes. I won't deny that. But I am sober enough to know what I'm saying. I could never hate you. Ever. I like you too much."

Mort didn't know if she realized what just came out of her mouth, but he didn't care.

What she just said confirmed that she indeed felt the same way about him as he did her.

"Alright, I will say here with you. I just really hope you remember this in the morning."

Roxanne smiled a weak smile, "Thank you."

He nodded as he walked over to the bed, pulling off his shirt, shoes and pants, standing there in just his boxers.

Roxanne pulled off all her clothes except her underwear and bra.

Mort had a million thoughts running through his head, none of them being PG 13 rated.

They both climbed into bed and got situated.

Not knowing what else to do, Mort leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Roxy."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "Goodnight Mort."

Roxy leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

They pulled away and continued to stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

Before either of them knew it, that one small kiss turned into several small kisses.

Those several small kisses turned into making out.

And making out led to both of them acting out what they had fantasized about doing to each other since they met.

Mort layed there with a sleeping Roxy in his arms.

_That really just happened.._

_For it being so soon, it felt so right._

_However; we basically drank a whole damn bottle of Jack.._

_Dammit, Mort.. Why'd you let this happen?_

_It needed to happen.. it confirmed everything.._

_I'm falling for this girl.._

Mort didn't know what to do but hope and pray that she remembered what had happened when she woke up.

He didn't dare to think about what would happen if she didn't.


	10. Summer Has Begun

Roxanne woke up and immediately threw a pillow over her face.

_My head is about to fucking explode._

However; after remembering the events of last night, she couldn't help but smile.

_I'm in his bed.. that wasn't a dream.. it was all real._

She moved her hand to the opposite side of the bed, expecting contact with another body. She threw the pillow off her face and realized Mort was no longer laying beside her. He wasn't even in the bedroom anymore.

Roxy sighed as she climbed out of bed and got dressed in her clothes from last night.

_Great. I scared him off._

She made her way downstairs and noticed Mort sitting on the couch.

He was in that dirty bathrobe, staring blankly at the wall, eating a bag of Doritos.

"Hey you.. Are you alright?"

Mort jumped, obviously not noticing her standing by the stairs.

"Oh.. hey. Yeah, I'm fine.. was just worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me? I'm perfectly fine.. besides this major headache I have."

Roxanne walked into the living room and sat next to Mort.

He set the bag of chips on the table and turned to her.

"So... does that mean that you remember last night?"

Roxanne nodded, "Yes, I do."

"All of it?"

She laughed, "Yes, Mort. I remember all of last night. And I don't regret any of it."

Mort sighed in relief and smiled, "Good. I don't either."

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good."

They spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon cleaning the cabin. They had made a mess last night without noticing it.

Mort had decided to take a shower while Roxanne insisted on finishing up the cleaning.

_God. How the hell did we manage to make this mess?_

She picked up the numerous empty bottles and papers and other trash from the living room and threw them away in the kitchen trashcan.

As she walked past the stairs, she could hear someone talking.. Mort?

She walked up the stairs and slowly entered the bedroom. The bathroom door was shut.

"No. NO. You're not supposed to be here. You can't be here. GO AWAY."

_What the fuck? Who is in there?_

"Mort.. are you okay?

The bathroom door flung open and Mort walked out, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I heard you yelling.. at someone.. I just thought I'd ask."

Mort laughed, "Oh, you heard that? I'm sorry. I was in the shower and started to get an idea for a new book."

Roxy thought that was a little odd, but had no reason to doubt him.

"Alright, just making sure.."

Mort walked to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, what you want to do today?"

Roxy thought a minute and smiled.

"I think we should have a movie night. I haven't just sat with someone and watched a movie in a long time."

"I think that is an awesome idea. Under one condition."

Roxy smirked, "And what might that be?"

"I get to pick the movies."

She laughed, "I'll agree to that, only because I know you wont pick some sappy romantic comedy."

Mort laughed, "You don't know. I could have a sensitive side that loves those movies. When you leave I sit on the couch in my robe, eating a carton of ice cream, and crying my eyes out while watching sappy girly movies."

"I'll make sure to put that in my next magazine."

Mort turned looking mortified, "Please don't. That's the last thing I need. All these weird women coming to my house with ice cream and movies."

Roxy grabbed her cell phone off the night stand and slipped it into her pocket.

"Why? Free ice cream, man. That'd be awesome. Unless they brought you something gross.. then you'd have to tell them to get the hell off your lawn."

"I really worry about you sometimes."

"I could say the same about you. Writers are always weird. Anyway, I need to go home for a few hours and check in with the office. Uhm.. how about you call me when you've got the movies and are ready to see me. Sound good?"

Mort smiled, "I wish you didn't have to leave, but yeah that sounds good. I need to go into the city to meet with my publisher in a couple of hours anyways.. I'll get us some movies while I'm out. If you don't hear from me, Chico and I are probably half way into a carton of ice cream."

Roxanne leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"If I don't hear from you, you'll have far worse things to worry about than me putting that in my magazine."

Mort said nothing, he just smirked.

* * *

Roxy had left to go home an hour ago and Mort had no idea what to do. He still had a little over an hour before he had to leave for his meeting in the city, the house was already clean, and he had finished his book.

He decided to make himself lunch: a bag of Doritos and a can of Mountain Dew.

Mort sat on the couch and began to eat absent-mindedly.

**"You need to watch yourself, partner.."**

Mort turned to see his enemy standing in his doorway.

"I don't need to do a damn thing!"

**"You lettin' that pretty little lady into your life wasn't the smartest of ideas, Mr. Rainey.."**

Mort was getting angry.

"Don't bring her into this. She has nothing to do with you!"

Shooter laughed, **"Except she does. She has to do with you, which means she has EVERYTHING to do with me. We are the same person, Mr. Rainey. You seem to forget that."**

Mort ran his hands through his hair.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING HAPPENING."

**"Oh, it's happening alright. I'm warnin' you. You need to lookout. She's not as innocent as she seems. She has secrets just like you. Bad ones. Don't be a fool, boy."**

And with that, he disappeared.

Mort stared at the spot where Shooter had stood.

What does he mean?

Secrets..?

_No.. No. NO._

_Why the hell am I listening to him?_

_He's a fucked up Southerner farmer.._

_That I made up and made real in my fucked up mind._

_Roxy was right, writers are weird._

Mort looked at his watch and decided he should leave for his meeting.

The whole drive into town, he was thinking of ways to get rid of Shooter.

_Roxy can't find out._

* * *

"And when is that due?..Uh huh..Yeah, I know..And when's the deadline for that?..Alright, I'll have it all done by the end of the week.. Alright, good-bye."

Roxanne hung up the phone and sighed.

She had made and received numerous calls all day from almost everyone at the office.

Marvin, a guy that Roxanne had only ran into a handful of times at the office, decided that he had had it with The Rolling Stone, and told them exactly where to shove it. Therefore, everyone has scrambled to pick up all the work he left behind. Leaving Roxy with three interviews and a bunch of edits to finish by the end of the week.

She was less than thrilled.

She shut her laptop down and walked over to the window.

It was gorgeous outside. Summer had finally arrived and she had been stuck inside behind a computer screen for the first part of the day.

_Fuck it, I'm going swimming._

Roxy walked into her bedroom and quickly changed into her black bikini.

She grabbed a towel and her cell phone. She was still expecting a call from Mort.

After locking her cabin, she walked down the road and cut across the grass to the Lake.

It had been such a long time since she had swum here. Just standing here brought back so many memories.

She layed her towel out on the grass and set her phone beside it.

She debated just jumping in but was too much of a pansy to endure that.

Roxy sat on the edge of the lake and slid her legs into the cold lake.

Memories of her Grandparent's came flooding back. She missed them more than anyone could imagine. They were her only family she had. And now their gone.. only memories remain.

Roxanne wiped tears from her cheeks and stepped into the lake.

The cold water felt so good on her warm skin.

How can everyone be so blind? Everyone back in the city don't understand why she came out here. But look around.. being out here is so much better than being stuck in the city. She had the beautiful lake, the fresh air, peace and quiet, the huge green trees, friendly neighbors, Mort. In the city you have busy streets, pollution, a swimming pool if you're lucky, and the people are far less nice to you.

Roxanne could hear her phone ringing and immediately ran back to land.

"Hello?" Roxanne said, out of breath.

"Hey you. Are you alright?"

Roxanne laughed, "Yeah, I was in the lake and had to run to my phone."

"You went swimming without me?! No fair!"

She smiled, "Summer has just begun. We can go swimming whenever your little heart desires."

He laughed, "Alright, well good. Anyways, I'm on my way home. This traffic is horrible so it may be a little while. You can go ahead and hang out at my place and wait for me if you'd like."

"Alrighty. Sounds good. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Roxanne couldn't help but smile.

She wrapped her towel around her and walked back to her cabin.

After changing into a pair of ripped jeans, a black tank top, and flip-flops, she made her way to Mort's cabin.

She walked in and was immediately greeted by Chico.

"Hey there, baby. Your dad really needs to lock his door."

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made her way into the living room.

_What the hell am I going to do..?_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something sitting in front of the stairs.

_What the hell?_

As she walked closer she noticed it was a hat. A big, wide-brimmed, black hat.

She laughed, "He certainly has unique style."

Not wanting to leave it on the floor, Roxanne sat the hat on the coffee table.

She sat on the couch and was soon joined by a sleepy Chico.

As much as she tried to fight it, her eyelids were growing heavy and she soon fell asleep with her furry companion on the couch, as they waited for Mort to come home.


	11. Movie Night

"Honey, I'm home!" Mort yelled as he entered his cabin.

Roxanne opened her eyes, realizing that she had fallen asleep waiting for him to return.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping." He said, feeling bad for waking her.

She smiled, "It's fine. I was just napping.. it was Chico's idea. He's pretty persuasive."

"That he is. He's smarter than he lets on."

Roxanne laughed and kissed Mort on the cheek.

"Whatcha got in the bag?"

Mort smirked and turned away with the bag.

"Super secret stash of movies that I rented. You can't see."

"You have to realize how dirty that sounds."

"Yeah.. I thought about it after I already said it."

Roxanne sat down at the kitchen table, giving up on trying to look in the bag.

"You know, you really shouldn't keep secrets. That's not nice."

Mort froze as the words from Shooter rang in his head.

_**She has secrets just like you. Bad ones. Don't be a fool, boy.**_

"Roxy.. you've been completely honest with me right? I mean.. if there was something I needed to know, you'd tell me right? I mean.. I feel like we're heading in a good direction relationship wise and I want to make sure nothing comes up to ruin it."

Mort could hear himself ramble on and didn't know how to stop. Shooter's words had gotten back into his head and he just had to ask.

Roxanne stared blankly at Mort.

_Secrets?_

_Where is he coming from with this?_

_Oh god.. did someone mention.. 'it' to him?_

_No.. that's crazy.. he'd have to had talked to people from my past.. that's not possible.._

_No.. No.._

_That's not a secret.. It's part of the past.. that's it._

"I promise there is nothing I've kept from you."

Mort ran his hands through his hair, "Alright. Well, good. Good. Uhm, why don't we go ahead and start this movie night off, yeah?"

Roxanne could tell that Mort didn't completely believe her. And it scared her to death.

_To be honest, it really wasn't a secret. Just something she kept in the past. Where it belongs._

Roxy stood up and walked over to Mort.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

She leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Mort pulled her in closer, pressing his body against hers.

All the doubts he had about her were miles away.

Roxanne pulled away, "Now about those movies."

Mort pouted, "That's NOT fair. You can't just do that."

Roxy smirked, "I'm not doing anything. This is MOVIE night. Not, 'Lets do it on the kitchen table' night."

"What about after our movies?"

She laughed, "Maybe. But probably not on the kitchen table.. that's not sanitary."

Mort grabbed the bag of movies off the counter and walked past her to the living room, "I'll take what I can get."

Roxy shook her head and laughed as she followed him into the other room.

She sat on the couch and, as always, was joined by Chico.

Roxanne had really grown attached to the little guy. She had always had a soft spot for animals.

"So, what's the first movie you secretly picked? I swear if it's The Notebook or A Walk to Remember, I'll go home and stare at my wall and have more fun. And I'll bring Chico with me. He shouldn't have to suffer either."

Mort glared at her, "Relax, woman. You'll like this one. Calm down."

He turned on the DVD player, put the disc in the tray, and took a seat next to Roxy on the couch.

Chico was laying in between the two of them and made it pretty clear that he was content with where he was and had no intentions of moving.

Mort frowned, "Fine, be that way.. at least I have thumbs."

"Will you please stop patronizing the dog and start the movie?"

Mort sighed, "I suppose so. Damn dog.."

Roxanne smiled when she realized what movie they were about to watch.

"Halloween.. how did you know I loved horror movies?"

Mort smirked, "I have my resources."

"And who might these resources be?"

"I may or may not have read it in a magazine somewhere."

Then it dawned on Roxy. A few months ago she was asked to do a 'Get to know the Editor' interview for the magazine. They'd asked her some of her interests in which she mentioned horror movies.

_Clever bastard._

"So wait a minute.. that was months ago.. which means either you got online and searched for that, OR you already knew who I was before I ever met you."

Mort said nothing, but the look on his face said it all.

They watched the movie together on the couch, occasionally making stupid comments to each other.

Mort got up as the end credits were rolling down the screen.

Roxy didn't even bother to ask what he was putting in next, knowing he wouldn't tell her anyway.

Mort sat down and pushed play. He looked over at Roxy, trying to read her expression.

"Pulp Fiction. I absolutely love this movie. Quentin Tarantino is a genius. I never mentioned that in an interview, so I'm impressed."

"It happens to be one of my favorites and it seemed to be something you'd enjoy. Which, I was right. Points for me."

Roxanne laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Points for you."

Half way through the movie Chico jumped down from the couch and made himself comfortable on the rug.

Mort took this opportunity to pull Roxy closer to him. She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. She gently laid her head on his shoulder.

As the movie ended, Mort looked down at a sleeping Roxy.

_She's so perfect.._

"Roxanne.. darling.. wake up."

Roxy opened her eyes and smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Mort laughed, "It's alright. You've seen it before anyways."

She got off the couch and stretched.

"So, I should probably be getting home."

Mort gave her a dumb expression, "Uh, no. You don't get away that easy. You're staying right here with me tonight."

Roxy smirked, "Alright, Mr. Rainey.. I'll stay the night.. Although I remember something I mentioned earlier.. something that was supposed to happen after our movies?"

She leaned in and kissed him passionately. She parted her lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth. He pulled her closer, further deepening the kiss.

Roxy pulled away and gently grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

Mort pushed her onto the bed and straddled her torso. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

She looked into his eyes and smirked, "Show me."

They spent the rest of the night in bed, enjoying exploring every bit of each other and eventually Roxanne, once again, fell asleep in Mort's arms.


	12. Questions Unanswered

Roxanne opened the small medicine cabinet in her bathroom and pulled out the yellow bottle from the top shelf.

For being such a small bottle, its contents alter her life drastically.

She popped the top off and shook two of the pills into the palm of her hand. With a glass of water she swallowed them with ease.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Deep down inside she knew she was going to have to tell Mort about this at some point. She hoped he wouldn't get pissed off and hate her, mostly because she kind of lied when she said she wasn't hiding anything from him when he had asked.

She set the bottle back on the shelf, shut the cabinet, and sighed.

It had been a few days since Roxanne had last seen Mort. They had talked here and there but he was pre-occupied with his new book and she was attempting to get all caught up with her computer work, plus she had two interviews she had to drive into the city for.

It felt good to be getting work accomplished, but to be honest she really missed him. She had thought about walking over there and surprising him but she feared he would lose concentration and get angry with her.

She decided that if she hadn't heard from him by the end of today, she was going to at least call him and see how things were. Knowing him, he's just been sitting in front of his computer, in his bath robe, eating Doritos and Mountain Dew, neglecting his personal hygiene and Chico. When he was into a book, he really blocks out everything else.

Since all her work was done and her cabin was surprisingly clean, she decided to lay on the couch and watch Pirates of the Caribbean. She loved her some Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Mort stared at the computer screen the same way he had for the past couple of days. Although he had managed to get some good chapters written, he always second guessed himself and erased then re-typed everything at least three times.

Truth be told, he was trying to finish this book must faster than the others. After his last book hit the shelves, it was an immediate success and he was called a few days letter by his literary agent and told to start writing another best seller. Which normally wouldn't have been a problem, but now he has Roxy and was really looking forward to spending time with her.

He was really hoping that she didn't feel like he hated her or didn't care, because that wasn't the case at all. He had decided that if she didn't contact him by tonight, he would call her and make sure she's alright.

Mort slid the glasses off his face and threw them onto the desk.

"Chico, trade me places. I'll sleep on that chair over there and you can come write me a best seller. It's about time you start doing something around here."

**"You're really losin' your marbles, Mr. Rainey... talking to a dog and all."**

"You really need to knock before you just walk in my house. It's impolite."

Shooter laughed, **"This is just as much my house as it is yours."**

"You really need to get a girlfriend or something and leave me alone."

Mort walked down stairs and looked out the window, it was pouring rain.

"Great."

**"What? The weather put a damper on your plans? You gonna go see that purty lil thing next door?**

Mort turned around and stared at Shooter, "You have to go. I'm too old to have an imaginary friend."

Shooter grinned, **"I'll leave…for now. But beware, Mr. Rainey, I will come back for a visit soon."**

Mort rubbed his eyes and sighed, "I'm going to go fucking insane… not that I'm sane now..."

_What the hell am I going to do?_

_Could go see a doctor.._

_Hell no, they'll just take a look at me and label me a psychopath._

_But the medication.._

_Fuck it, I'll self-medicate._

Mort walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels from under the sink.

Not the most ideal solution, but hey, it'll do.

Mort sat down on the couch and took a long swig from the bottle.

"It's going to be a long night..."

* * *

Roxanne opened her eyes to a darkened cabin. She had fallen asleep on the couch after drinking a bottle of wine and watching several movies. Nothing like a movie night by yourself to make yourself feel even lonelier.

She looked at the clock and realized it was already midnight. She had literally slept her whole day away.

She picked up her cellphone and noticed she had two missed calls from Mort.

"Of course, you call me when I'm sleeping off a bottle of wine."

Roxy dialed his number and was disappointed when he didn't answer. She tried again to no avail.

_Alright.. I guess I'm going on a walk._

She slipped on a pair of shoes and walked out into the cool night.

Roxanne couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. She didn't know what, but something was just making her feel uneasy.

As she approached Mort's cabin, she noticed his car was in the drive and his lights were on.

The uneasy feeling grew stronger as she walked closer to his front door.

"Mort…? You home?"

Roxanne, against her better judgement, let herself in.

She would normally wait outside and knock, but again, she had a weird feeling.

Roxy carefully walked further into the house, trying to decide if he was even home.

As she walked into the living room, she saw him.

He was draped over the couch with a bottle of Jack in his lap. The living room was destroyed.

Various books were ripped apart, pages tossed all about the room. The couch was cut all to hell, stuffing spilling out everywhere. There were shards of glass on the floor from the newly broken coffee table. Roxy noticed something smoldering in the fireplace and with closer inspection, realized it was the same black hat she had found the other day in front of the stairs.

_What the hell is going on?_

She walked over to Mort and tried to shake him awake. He made no movement whatsoever.

_He's going to be so hung over in the morning._

"Mort, come on. You need to get to bed."

He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again.

"Idontneedtodoanything. I'm fine."

"With the way you're slurring your words together, I'd say you're not fine. Come on."

"Fuck John Shooter."

_Who the hell is John Shooter?_

"If that's what you're into, I'm sure it can be arranged tomorrow. But for now, you need to go upstairs and sleep in a bed like a normal person. Come on, drunk ass."

Roxanne pulled Mort half way off the couch before he stood up on his own.

"Fine. But not because you told me to. It's because I want to."

Roxanne assumed that's what he said. It was the only thing she could think of that would make sense.

She gently led him up the stairs and guided him into his bed, helping him get situated and pulling the comforter up to his chin.

She slipped the glasses off his face and laid them on his nightstand.

"Listen babe, I'm going to be downstairs cleaning up the shit storm of a mess you created. Just try to get some sleep. You're going to hate yourself tomorrow morning."

Mort looked up at her with sad eyes, "You just called me babe."

Roxanne thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"I like that."

She smiled, "Well, good. Now go to sleep."

"Fine.. Goodnight Roxanne… I love you..."

_Did he just say he loved me?_

_He can't mean that..._

_He's drunk as hell..._

_Oh well, he won't remember this in the morning anyways..._

"I love you too, Mort. Goodnight."

She walked out of his bedroom and shut the door behind her.

As she started to clean up the living room she had so many questions she wanted to ask him.

_Why the hell did he feel the need to get shit face wasted?_

_Why did he destroy the living room?_

_If he was this upset, why didn't he call or visit me?_

_Who in the world is John Shooter?_

It took a few hours, but finally she had gotten the room to look somewhat like it did last time she was here, minus a coffee table, the couch, and the bookshelf was a lot more barren now.

She looked around the room and couldn't help but look up the stairs to his bedroom door.

_He's going to want answers in the morning..._

_And he's going to feel like absolute hell..._

She sighed and walked to the same closet Mort had the night she stayed on the couch.

She pulled out a pillow and a few blankets and made a makeshift bed on the couch.

After slipping off her shoes and getting situated, Chico ran in from wherever he was hiding and jumped up on the couch, lying on top of her.

She smiled, "Hey there, baby. Are you as scared and confused as I am?"

Chico licked her nose and layed his head on her chest.

"I'll take that as a yes. Goodnight, my little fur baby."

After an hour and a half of thinking, Roxanne finally fell asleep.

However; she was determined to find out what the hell all of this was about. And in return, she wanted to tell him about her little secret of her own.


End file.
